The Rest is Still Unwritten
by BabyBriChickadee
Summary: This is a Taylor Lautner fanfic. It's rated M b/c there might be mature content later on. The title is significant to the story; lyrics from Unwritten-Natasha Bedingfield. I chose this as the title of the story b/c you never know what might happen.


It was a warm August day in Illinois the sun shining, not a cloud in sight. However, what was in sight was the huge moving truck in my driveway. My dad (Mike) got transferred to California, "better opportunity." he said. Whatever, so, he packed up my mom (Kelly), Jimmy (older brother), myself, Riley (our dog) and all of our belongings, I guess it might not be all that bad. This kind of weather all year round, although, I'd miss all my family and friends here, I mean my life is here, always has been, always will be…or so, I thought. As I slid into the back seat of the car to head to the airport, I whispered a goodbye to my life.

*Landing at LAX*

Man, I thought O'Hare was bad, it was nothing compared to this, this is insane! As, I was sitting on the hard, cold seats in the airport waiting for my parents with Jimmy, I saw this boy staring at me, I didn't know what to think of it, so, I just smiled at him. He looked familiar, but that couldn't be because he looked like he lived in Cali, he was so tan. I guess someone could the same thing about me, but I had an olive complexion, being 50% Italian and all.

Soon enough our parents were taking us to the limo, and before I knew we were pulling up to our new house, it was about as big as our old house,

. (Old house.)

.com/platinum/getmedia?ID=95716450996&LOOT=50045650620 (Some random house in Valencia, California.)

Well, at least it looked good!

I went inside and explored the house, it looked just as a amazing on the inside. But, after a while I became bored so I told my mom I was going to walk around the neighborhood, "Make sure you go with your brother."

"K!"

As we were walking along the sidewalk, I saw the kid from the airport, hmm…I wonder if he is stalking me…nahh. There was a moving truck in front of his house too! Then I saw this big guy with a buzz cut carryingf things into the house and this average height woman, directing him, and little girl standing next to the kid. I guess he didn't live here after all, seeing as how he was moving in.

Later that day, well, I guess I hadn't adjusted to the California time change, it was only 11 am, my mom called my name, "Briana (Bre-on-a), come down here."

"K, just a second!"

"Yeah?"

"Come on, we have to register you for school."

"Oh joy!"

"It won't be that bad, there will be other new kids too! Lots of kids go to new middle schools!"

"Oh, and I forgot to tell you, your father and I have been researching the soccer clubs around here, they have terrific teams!"

"Great…"

*Pulling up to new school*

"Can I wait in the car?"

"No, come on."

"Fine."

I slowly got out of the car, I could tell my mom was getting annoyed, I followed her into the school, and into the main office."

"Hello, I'm Kelly Carson, I wanted to enroll my daughter here."

"Great! Here are some forms you will need to fill out."

"Great, thank you."

I sat down next to my mom while she was filling out the papers. I was just looking around aimlessly; I was pretty bored, then the door to right of us opened and in came the same woman I had seen earlier today, and the boy. Where the heck could I have seen this kid, it was driving me crazy!

"Mom…"

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"I keep seeing this everywhere we go…he was at the airport, he was down the street and now he's here, I kind of feel like I know him."

"Hmmm…he does look a little familiar."

"Mom, I think he's stalking me!"

"Oh, don't be silly!"

She went back to filling out the papers, soon enough his mom was sitting next to us, filling out papers too.

"Mom, I'm gonna go look around, okay?"

"Sure, sweetie, just be careful!"

I lazily got up and went through the doors to my now left, and slipped out them. I was roaming the halls of this school, I stopped to look at a poster some kids had made, I spaced out and started thinking about how I could be starting sixth grade with all my friends at home, but now we're here.

All of sudden, someone came up behind me,

"Whatcha looking at?"

I turned around and I saw him, the kid I keep seeing everywhere.

"This poster." I said as I pointed to it.

"Cool…"

"So, did I see you at the airport this morning?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"So did you just move here?"

"Yeah, from Michigan. Did you just move here?"

"Yeah, from Illinois."

"Oh, so we were kinda close."

"Yeah, so, what's your name?"

"Taylor, what's your name?

"Briana. What grade are you going into."

"Sixth, how about you?"

"Same!"

"Cool"

"Yeah, I think you live by me too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think I saw you by my house, do you live near Park Blvd?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Just then my mom called my name, and his mom called his name and we were both walking back to the office.

My mom was standing at the desk, I went and stood next to her.

Then the lady at the desk started talking, "So, your enrolling Briana in the sixth grade?"

"Yes." My mom said.

"Okay, come here please."

She was talking to me and then motioned me to follow her, which I did.

"This is going to be your id picture, just stand up straight and smile."

"Okay."

After what felt like forever, she took the picture and we began walking back to where my mom was. Then I saw Taylor and his mom walking back with another lady.

"Okay, I will have your id printed in the next five minutes and then this packet has all the important dates that you will need to know, like orientation date, first day of school, bus stops and routes."

"Okay, thank you." My mom said.

After a few minutes Taylor and his mom came back and the other lady told them the same stuff.

"Briana…" The lady behind the desk said.

I got up and went over to her and stood in front of the desk.

"Here you go." She said handing me my id.

"Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome! Enjoy the rest of your summer! See you soon!"

"Thanks, you too!" And with that I turned around and started walking towards my mom, who got up from her seat.

"Thank you!" My mom said to the lady.

As we walked past Taylor, I quickly said,

"See you around." He smiled and waved.

Shortly after, we exited the building and got back into the car. My mom turned over the engine and we were soon cruising out of the parking lot.

*This is just the beginning, there is plenty more. I AM ONLY STARTING THIS IN MIDDLE SCHOOL SO EVERYONE CAN SEE HOW THE FRIENDSHIP STARTED. The first FEW CHAPTERS will be in middle school. All the rest of this story will take place in high school, for the most part, and then possibly life after high school, if people like it. Also, this is my first fanfic, and there are plenty of grammatical errors. I am also aware that there is a lot more telling than showing, and I will try to work on that throughout the story, but like I said, the first few chapters are just to show how they first met. Let me know what you think!*


End file.
